


Sélénite

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Archiving posting, Gen, Light psychosis, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: La nouvelle lune est la période du cycle préférée de Remus. C’est le seul moment où Remus a l’impression d’être lui-même.





	Sélénite

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis sur ma lancée d'archivage de mes fics Gundam Wing, autant poursuivre avec celles HP. La majorité avait déjà été publiée ici, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas été le cas de toutes ?
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.
> 
> Autre note : En médecine, la terminaison "-ite" indique un état d'inflammation. Une sélénite serait donc un état médicalement anormal dû à la lune...

Personnages/Couples : Remus Lupin

Rating : T

Défi : Psychose ; Nuits du FOF sur FFnet – 4 janvier 2013

Nombre de mots : 230

_Sélénite_

La nouvelle lune est la période du cycle préférée de Remus. Tout d’abord parce que l’astre absent du ciel ne se rappelle pas à son souvenir, telle une malédiction ou un mauvais sort. Ensuite, parce que c’est le seul moment où Remus a l’impression d’être lui-même.

Remus hait subir les variations de la lune jusque dans ses humeurs. C’est bien assez qu’il se transforme en monstre sanguinaire lorsque la lune décide d’être ronde et cruelle. Mais en vérité, l’astre régit chaque jour de sa vie.

Plus la lune croît et plus une énergie animale et malsaine l’envahit. Il perd patience, s’agace d’un rien et doit faire appel à tout son sang froid pour calmer celui bouillant de la bête. Cette marée émotionnelle finit toujours par prendre le dessus et explose alors avec violence.

Même après, la lune ne le laisse pas en paix. Vidé de ses forces, blessé dans sa chair, la vigueur du loup fait place à l’apathie. Son épuisement est tel que la vie paraît ne pas avoir de sens. Il ne trouve plus goût à rien et, les premiers jours en particulier, tout ce qui touche sa langue a la saveur du sang.

Seule la nouvelle lune, la lune noire, la lune morte, lui accorde un semblant de répit. L’horrible vérité, qu’il n’ose dévoiler à ses amis, c’est que Remus n’est sain d’esprit qu’une fois par mois.


End file.
